


Dreaming You A Smile

by TiredDreamBoy



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, Kainsky is a softie, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredDreamBoy/pseuds/TiredDreamBoy
Summary: Kavinsky would do (or dream) anything to see his favorite forgery smile.





	Dreaming You A Smile

**Author's Note:**

> First actual fanfiction so sorry it's badly written it's 5 am and i wrote it in 20 minutes. Enjoy <3

Joseph Kavinsky. The leader of his pack of dogs. A wild pagan god.  
Just knowing these things would give you the impression that he is tough; fearless.   
You wouldn't be wrong with those assumptions.  
But there is a side to Kavinsky that only one person knows.

Prokopenko.  
Kavinsky's little dream boy is the only one who knows the genuine, sweet side of the pagan god.  
He knows that his dreamer would do anything to make him smile.

One time, Prokopenko had been upset about seeing an injured bunny by the road and not being able to do anything about. He was so upset he cried for a majority of the afternoon. That night, as he was entering his a Kavinsky's shared room after his shower, he saw he dreamer hanging a light piece in the center of the room. When Kavinsky had finished and turned to greet his beautiful boyfriend, Proko saw what it was. An LED hanging light piece adorned with light up animals. Specifically, all his favourite animals. As childish as it was, Proko loved things like this and, for the first time that afternoon, he had smiled. 

Another time, Proko had looked a bit distant for a day. He wouldn't tell K what was wrong and he barely spoke to other members of the pack. Being the worried boy he is, K decided to take it upon himself to cheer his sweetheart up.   
That night, Kavinsky ran a bath, added Proko's favourite bath bomb and bubbles, and called the small beauty in to bathe with him. Once they were both seated in the bath, Proko in Kavinsky's lap, being held close to his chest, Kavinsky gave him a little present. Letting go of his grip around Proko for a few seconds, he placed a few little rubber duckies that he's dreamed during his afternoon nap in the water in front of Prokopenko. Proko's smile and the happiness in his movements in playing with the little toy ducks was the most beautiful thing to Kavinsky. More beautiful than his prized Mitsubishi Evo. Which says a lot.

Yesterday, Prokopenko watched himself die. He saw how his original death happened. He realized just how "inhuman" he is.   
He had been crying ever since the scene started that morning. Him waking up in a cold sweat screaming and crying for Kavinsky. Kavinsky's face when he explained that what he saw actually happened.   
The whole day, Proko just lay in bed with tears rushing down his pale face and thought of self destruct fresh in his mind.   
Kavinsky held him close the entire night, even after his dream fell asleep, until he awoke the next morning, his latest dream creation right at his feet on the bed. He tried his hardest to be quiet in the quest to tie a bow around it. Unfortunately, the noises woke the sleeping Proko.   
When Proko had awoke enough to comprehend what was going on, he stared, shock and happiness clear on his face as he looked to Kavinsky's lap. There, sitting in Kavinsky's lap, a pink ribbon half tied around her neck, a small kitten. Not just any kitten. The exact toyger kitten he had pointed out to Kavinsky one day when he saw it on Instagram and said he wanted an army of.   
"Good morning, beautiful." Kavinsky smiled as he handed the tiny kitten over to the now crying Prokopenko.   
Prokopenko smiled. The beautiful, heart stopping smile that Kavinsky would burn cities and start wars to see. 

He would do anything to see his favourite forgery smile.


End file.
